What is love?: A Supernatural love story
by nobodywantsyou
Summary: Allison rubella is right now a hunter just like the Winchester boys! She wants to go find them because she has herd that they were one of the best hunters out there. When she meets them she thinks she might love him….She also has a daughter named Dana, w
1. character page

What is love: A supernatural love story

Character profile

Name: Allison rubella

Age: 23

Height: 5'11

Weight type: slim/slender

Hair color and length: Dark brown, below shoulders

Eye color: blue

Tattoo: black rose on ankle

Allison rubella is right now a hunter just like the Winchester boys! She wants to go find them because she has herd that they were one of the best hunters out there. When she meets them she thinks she might love him….She also has a daughter named Dana, which is actually not here daughter, Dana's REAL parents were close friends with Allison, but they died in a car accident so Allison decided to take care of Dana!

Name: Sam Winchester

Age: 24

Height: 6'2

Weight type: Athletic

Hair color and length: Brown, and a lil below the ears

Eye color: brown

Sam Winchester is one of the great hunters along with his brother Dean, there both on a journey trying to find a mystery to solve but no luck yet. When they meet a girl named Allison, things change…they change a lot. Will Sam also find love through this story?

Name: Dean Winchester

Age:30

Height:5"11

Weight type: Athletic

Hair color and length: Dark brown, very short

Eye color: Brown

Tattoo: Eagle on shoulder

Dean tends to grab the girls lately, what will happen when a hot girl comes around and his brother gets her?

Name: Dana Rubella

Age: 5 ½

Height: 4'2

Weight type: average

Hair color and length: black, middle of back

Eye color: Brown

Dana Rubella is having these dreams about the Winchester boys, and a nightmare about a scary man, she tells Allison, so Allison trys to find the Winchester boys herself to find out what is going on!

Chapter 1 will be out in 24 hours. If you have any remarks and ideas please review..thanks


	2. Chapter 1

What is love: A Supernatural Love Story

Chapter 1

"MOMMMMMMMMY!!" Dana yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What?"

"There are some scary people at the door; they want to talk to you"

"Dana, who tolled you to open the door,"

She didn't answer, Dana doesn't like getting yelled at, but when she does she just uses the silence treatment on me. Who the hell could be at the door at this hour? I ran down the long stairs and got to the door where Dana and two very handsome men were standing. Hmm, I wonder what they want

"Hello, I'm Dean Winchester, and this is my brother Sam Winchester, are you Mrs. Rubella?" Said the eldest by the looks of it

"Actually I'm not married, and I'm not old so call me Allison" I said in a matter-of-fact tone

"Yeah sorry, my brother tends to call people Mr. or Mrs." Said Sam, the youngest I believe

Oh crap, those are the Winchester boys. I knew it! I wonder why there here or even how they found out where I live. Well I suppose I should find out now shouldn't I?

"Ok are you guys the Winchester boys, because this is going to sound a bit odd, but I have been looking for you both, and my daughter has been expecting you, at least from what I herd."

"Um actually yes we are, but how…"

"Ok I kind of figured YOU were looking for us but why was your daughter expecting us?" Dean cut in.

"Dana get to bed I need to talk to Dean and Sam ok? Now go on I will be up to tuck you in a bit ok?"

"But mom I want to stay up a little longer"

"Sweetie its one AM. Get to bed, NOW!"

"Fine"

Dana stomped upstairs. I don't like yelling at her but, she has school tomorrow and she needs her sleep, and I don't want her talking to Sam and Dean. Well at least not now.

"Wow, that's all I have to say, wow"

"Dean, shut up! She's a mother, she's suppose to do that"

"Both of you, Dean Shut up, and Sam she's not my daughter"

"WHAT?" Both of them said together

"Here parents were very close friends with me and they died when she was one in a "car accident", well at least that's what I told her."

"Well then what happened to them if it wasn't a car accident?"

"Demons, Demons killed them"

"Demons?"

"I know, it sounds weird, but it's true, I don't know what kinda demon, but …."

"Who were they? Were they Mary and Danny?"

"Yea, but how do you know who they are?"

"Never mind that, but we need a lot of explanation of how you know who we are and all that stuff, but we will let you get Dana into bed and we will talk tomorrow"

"Alright, bye"

I made sure Dean and Sam had left, and why did I make sure they left, you ask? Well I don't want them going through all my "hunting" weapons and into my papers. I herd they do that. Anyway, I went up to Dana's room to say goodnight and tuck her in, but when I got to the door of her room I heard her talking to someone.

"Why can't I tell Allison she's as close as a mother to me then anyone else?" That was Dana's voice.

"Because she might ask who told you that she wasn't your real mother." That voice was decidedly male.

Who was she talking to? And what was she talking about? I didn't want her to find out I was listening to her "conversation" because if she did know she would end up being really angry with me. That was the last thing I needed. Why am I worrying? The voice is probably a product of a mixture of an over-healthy imagination, sleep deprivation, and hunger headaches.

**DANA'S POINT OF VIEW: **

"Scary man? What do you want from me?"

"Dana I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't do what you are told I will take you away from Allison."

I don't want to be taken away from Allison, she was the one who took me in after Mommy and Daddy went to Heaven. But I also don't want to hurt Dean and Sam. They seem really nice. And they don't yell at me like Allison's old boyfriends did. What am I going to do? I can't tell mom what the scary man is telling me to do, 'cause he will hurt me like he did before, when I told her about the scary man.

"Ok, I will do it, but only if you keep me and Allison safe forever like you promised right?"0

"Just like I said only if you do as your told Dana I will always keep you both safe like I promised"

"Ok"

**BACK TO ALLISON'S POINT OF VIEW**

Damnit I haven't eaten all day, I think I'm going to have a chicken sandwich, I mean why not?

That sandwich was good, ok now I defiantly have to go check on Dana, she's been to quiet up there. I went back upstairs up to her room and made sure she wasn't talking to whomever anymore. I didn't hear any voices so she must be sleeping; I walked in to fine Dana sitting on the floor looking at the closet..

"Um, Dana, Hun its time to go to bed, it's really late and you need to get to school tomorrow well in this case today"

"What? Oh yea sorry Allison, can you tuck me in please?"

"Of course sweaty, come on"

I carried Dana up into her bed and tucked her in.

"Good night Dana"

"Good night mommy"

And with that I turned off the lights and closed her door. Now it's about time I get into my room and to sleep for a bit.


End file.
